star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferna123/Star Warfare: The judgement day.
Prologue. In 26th century. Human face with many natural disaster. Many cities sank in water. So, human evacuated to another planet from the data of discovery probe that send for a long time ago. This evacuation was known as EXODUS. 26 years later, human took their first step on the second homeworld. The truly Eden, named UBW-594244... First massage: The falling of raven. 200 year after the first settlement of mankind on this planet. We discovered strange substance called 'Mithril'. This element, surprisingly, is habitat of a kind of weird protosua that is capable to generate energy without pollution. When we known of this dominant characteristic, our scientists and investors deployed the mighty Mithril to be essential parts of almost all products. Surely, they used this extraordinary properties of Mithril for military purpose as well. Such mass-destructive weapon (Mithril purified explosive), Mithril fuel, Mithril Armor sheet, Mithril medicine, etc. had been industrially produced. The myth of Mithril was persuasive. Some consumed this element directly and found that Mithril regained their strength as if they turned back to their teenage. Some found that direct consuming of Mythril in "appropriate" dose produced them supernatural power! This effect was known to this group of direct consumers of Mithril as "OVERDRIVE" Unfortunately, the amount of Mythril to be used and how to consume it for that purpose was kept as family secrecy. That is why this mineral has been used generaly in human daily lives until the invasion of Them We don't know where they come from. But they begin invade. So, human that have weaker attributes got annihilated in very fast time. We tried to defend from them as possible. But at last our heart city, the central core of mankind "TRAILBLAZERS" was captured. So, we create two last hope of mankind. They both are the Mithril- human that can take power of their enemy to themselves and make them more powerful. They are the killing machine. Named Prototype-02 and OTX-77. After the annihilation for 2 years. Finally, both of them can stop link of human and alien portal. And shut down themselves forever. After that moment, time passed for 120 years Human, that have experience from their fault. Discovered new object from meteoroid "Leonid" that contain first group of alien to UBW-594244 It is very very high quality mineral. We named it "Black Mithril" Three days later we found this mineral. We discovered the astonishing fact. This mineral come from another alien that shot it to all part of this universe. For looking for their target, then destroy them. This alien races called "INFRANITE" When they obtain signal. They begin attack. They destroy our ship fleet by orbital attack. So, our PIMU (Planet Intercept Military Unit) fleet got destroyed all in short of moment. They also tried to shot singularity substance that will create black hole to destroy mankind. Luckily, before they success. General Spark. Head of northern military unit. Interrupt the shot of alien and sacrifice himself to destroy alien mothership. So, alien retreat. But for a short while. After that time for 3 years, they are back. But now, their attack aim to population of mankind and destruction only. After second landing for 3 years, they are now near success. They can control and conquer 3/4 land of UBW-594244 But, we also have light at the end of the tunnel. Chapter 1: Infiltration. 23 November 2979 New Eurasia City Pantagia bay UBW-594244 5.26 AM Above the airspace of New Eurasia City appear four aircraft in stealth cloth fly to the north of the city carefully. Inside head ship have two solider in it. One is female soilder that have headset at her head. And another is male solider in fully armoured ROME suit. They are in silent for a while, then that female soilder break the ice. "Enigma, this is Apsilon 1. We are now near drop point, please prepare your gear for mission" In the cargo of that ship have one strange suit soilder in there, this suit is like ROME suit but in white colored. He said to command room. "Enigma 1, I completely prepare my gear. Begin the mission." Suddenly, the mechanic hand catch his backpack and lift him into the air, then floor beneath his foot open. Appear the sky that pollute from the effect of war. Man who stand in front of that ship contact him, "This will be the first HALO (High/Attitude,Low/Opening) jump in the history of UBW-594244 military. I hope you will open your wing and pray for god to save you" That man only said last word "We will know soon" Then he jump, in the same time that another aircraft deploy EMP and flare. Ground appear to him very fast. After he jump for a while. He said something to his backpack. "Computer, begin D-program" "Affirmative" computer replied him. Suddenly, at his back appear two jet pack that launch blue powder. It make him can control himself direction in the sky. Then, something appear in his sight. That's the Infranite spy drone. He pick one metal piece from his bag and activate it, suddenly electro gun R-700 is in his hand. He aim carefully and send one lead bullet through control board of that drone. The explosion of that drone jam infranite radar and can make him land safety with the piece of metal that fall from the sky. Then he land on the ground, he contact guys who that control his mission, that get out from this area safety. "Mission begin" "Nice shot, Tamnil" Who that in aircraft said "But don't think Infranite have ability like that drone, you must solo in this mission. So, be careful" "All gear ready" Tamnil replied him "Also 'THAT' shard" "Ok, begin your mission" "Sure" Then Tamnil end contact, and prepare his weapon. Then, he walk into enemy border in the same time with the first rain droplet fall from the sky. Chapter 2: Warwolf. Altemakhea Desert Northern Border of New Eurasia. 23 November 2979 14.57 AM Two mysterious trucks are moving in deadly sand desert. Each carries ten fully armored soliders. Though the temperature goes to almost 50 degree Celsius, these guys sit quietly. All are in heavy motion. They are members of the specialist unit, called WIkIA alliance. After long running, the rovers stop unexpectedly. Then, the soldiers rush out of their load cabins. The teams run quickly to one sand dune and start setting up camp. While working, one soldier walks out to another sand dune and places something on the ground. Suddenly, someone call him. "Hey Paladin, what are you doing" One solider jogs and sit by him. "Setting up QSR. I guess they are preparing more than warm welcome for us, Miles" "Oh, ok" Miles reply and walk back to the site and help other WiKiA alliances to set temporary camp. That solider continue setting up the QSR around the camp site. When he finish setting, the sun almost disappears from the sky and the dark cover the desert instead. Then, He receives a voice call from the soldier wearing Andromeda suit via his HCs (Hologram Communication System). "Paladin, come back to the camp by now. We are ready to begin shoting the false flare to their border" "Yes, Sir, colonial Silent" Paladin reply. After collecting all his devices, He gets back to the camp without delay. It seems to be a long range running, but finally he arrive. "I bet he will run before your rover come back" someone says while Paladin is running "Perhaps not" another says "Really! I think he could" He look to source of that sound interestingly, and he finds a group of Cygni and Perseus suit that keep their eyes onto him carefully. In the middle of that group, a bucket of dollars placed on! Without delay, He begin increase his speed. And at the final moment, he jump on camp border. At the same time as one Computer rover run into camp border. "DANGIT! I lost!" One Cygni solider throw his iron can on the ground angrily. "Haha, I already said. Now who that select Rover, dollar please" Another Perseus guy laught and said happily. Then, he turn his head to That Perseus guy "Hey. Mr, this is you income. Take this" then he walk to Paladin and place bucket of dollars in his hand. "Thanks" He take it and place it in his device bag. "Who are you sir?" He ask that Perseus guy. "Erm...ugh, we are reinforcement. Seriously, we follow every battlefield" "Mercenary, huh?" He ask again. "Ya" that Perseus guy replies back. "What's your name" another Perseus guy ask Him. "You can call me 'paladin', and you sir?" "Sea, Sarach Tangkaseamjit. You can call me Nimbostratus" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2.2: Warwolf battle 24 November 2979 14.30 AM (This event will tell in chat mode, please understand me. At first, I try to translated this fanfic from Thai language blueprint to English. But, it's like I try to beat insane X-Mas surprise with Viper armor, FR28a, and begin backpack without assist item. So, please understand my reason. Thank you) Thunder (CD.1): Hey, let's begin destroy their line. Cygni (CD.1): Sure, let's go! Suddenly, one aircraft come into this area and their gunner and pilot approach. Phoenix (CD.1): Hi guys. Thunder (CD.1) : Wait Phoenix, how you going on there. Phoenix (CD.1) : (shackle) burrow from one kind guest. Hybrid (CD.1) : (look from aircraft window) ya. Thunder (CD.1) : ... ROME (CD.1) : Hey, this not fair!? We must challenge with death but you only send lead through it head safely!? Andromeda (CD.1) : (cleaning R-700 barrel) Come on RO, if they meet aerial unit or INFRANITE aircraft. Their risky is same to us. (Check R-700 paralyzing system) Andromeda (CD.2) : (walking with can of Softdrink in his hand) hey, what your guys are talking about? Thunder (CD.1) : Andro, where you got that can? When andro. 2 will ask his answer, their HGs have massage. HGs: KRZZT....KRZZT....KRZZT....(one thunder appear)...ok...all of you. Prepare your point. Operation 'Line breaking' is now begin.....KRZZT.....KRZZT (end) Suddenly, one flare pass their head. "Their it begins" "Prepare your armory," "INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Bam...bam...bam...KRZZT.....KRZZT...(electric shock)....zzzzzzzz" Then everything cover with slient. "What the..." One knight suit shout astonishingly. Then the attack begin. Many bug-like creatures jump from under sand. Then gunfire begin. Paladin: Prepare for attach, block as possible (smash one speeding with his gloves) try to block as possible. Viper (CD.1): Yes sir. Thunder (CD.1): Change your position, use explosive charge at it horde. And use melee combat if they come too close! (Shot down one energy fly with his Reflection) Pure (andro. 2): Renegade, Send a gift. Now! RG (hybrid. 1): (pick one grenade from his hand) fire in the hole! (throw grenade into alien horde) Then the battle continue. Sound of explosion, screaming of both human and alien, and shot of bullets. Surround them every position. But when they think this will not end. They finally stop.